


Show Me, Then

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blowjobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Yuuri grabbing onto something because he's being nailed by Victor, am I missing something, cause y'all want some jealous frick fracking, not for anyone under 18, oh wait yeah jealous!Victor, oh wtf not for anyone except the dirty-minded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor and Yuuri head to a bar to relax after a torturous practice that Yakov gave them. Everything's nice and happy until someone decides to flirt with Yuuri right in front of his husband.Bad mistake.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yuuuuuri, wait up!” Viktor whined, drawing out his syllables.

After three hours of Yakov physically and mentally torturing them during skating practice, both Yuuri and Viktor decided it was good for them to head to a bar near Hasetsu to blow off some steam. Initially they’d invited Otabek and Yurio, but the hotheaded-blond had outright rejected them, saying he was going to have to see the both of them groping each other if he went. And if Yurio didn’t go, then Otabek wasn’t going to go either.

So that left the two alone, not that either of them minded. 

“Viktor, we’re almost there! Here it is.”

Yuuri stopped at the front entrance of a bright building. The bar was usually quiet at this time, but for some reason it was occupied with crowds of attendees. Red brick walls paired with glowing neon signs gave the place a slightly vintage aesthetic, and an upbeat saxophone could be heard blaring from the inside. Viktor, who had arrived five seconds after Yuuri was low-key amazed from what his husband had planned for the both of them. He could use the relaxation session after all.

“Ah Yuuri, so sweet of you to plan this date for us! I knew I made the right choice when I married you.”

“Keep talking like that and you’ll be a single man soon,” Yuuri retorted sarcastically, though the furious blush on his cheeks said otherwise. He saw Viktor’s forlorn expression however, and quickly rushed to Viktor’s side to console him.

“N-NO VIKTOR, I DIDN’T MEAN IT THAT WAY! I WAS JUST JOKING!”

Viktor’s unique set of turquoise eyes were pointed downwards, still a bit sad at what Yuuri had said.

“Yuuri it’s fine. I don’t get hurt easily and you should know that.” His tone was nearly monotonous, and Yuuri knew better than to confront him and further escalate the situation. He reached down to gently take Viktor’s hand into his.

“Come one, the bar’s about to close soon!” Yuuri spoke in hopes to get Viktor to think about something else. This was one of their times to be together, and without Yuri or anyone else to ruin it, this was his chance to show him his love.

The edge of Viktor’s mouth curled up slightly, and Yuuri could feel his hand being squeezed tightly.

“Lead the way then, Katsudon.”

Entering the bar, Yuuri quietly reserved two seats in the near the back for the both of them. They sat down and ordered their drinks, with Viktor getting a hard whiskey and Yuuri a glass of orange juice. 

“Still too nervous to drink?” Viktor chuckled, eyeing Yuuri to ease the sudden tension between them. Ever since the banquet where Viktor had fallen in love with a stupidly drunk Yuuri, his husband had vowed never to consume anything that contained the smallest amount of alcohol.

“I’m just being cautious here, Viktor. Besides, I have yet to see you drunk.”

“Like hell I’m doing that.”

A loud laugh ripped through Yuuri, and Viktor, entranced by his beautiful goofy face, followed suit. All the tension between them disappeared instantaneously. 

Viktor, head over heels in love with this clumsy dark-haired beauty, wished this moment between them would never stop.

Twenty minutes later, and Viktor had to go to the restroom.

He excused himself from Yuuri, and got up to head to a set of rooms beside their seat. Quickly opening the door to see if anyone was in there, he sighed of relief, and shut the door as fast he opened it. He pulled down his zipper and relieved himself quickly.

After he was done, Viktor braced both of his hands on the kitchen sink while looking into the replica eye of his reflection.

Platinum-blond hair, striking turquoise eyes, and something he didn’t notice before.

A tear running down his right cheek.

Viktor truly loved Yuuri with everything he had, and knew he would never give him up for anything. He didn’t doubt that Yuuri would do the same. 

It was ridiculous, really, that he was crying. There wasn’t any reason why he should be crying! He loved Yuuri, Yuuri loved him. It was that simple.

But if it was that simple, then why was he like this?

“Fuck, Viktor. Why are you so sensitive all the time? Yuuri will always love you. There’s no reason to get worked up over a stupid joke,” Viktor muttered at the mirror, though he knew he wouldn’t get an answer anyway.

He washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water before leaving. Viktor thought of Yuuri to calm himself. He thought of Yuuri’s bright smile, his contagious laugh, his hand holding h—

Instead he saw Yuuri’s hand, the hand that held Viktor’s earlier, in another man’s hand.

His hands balled up at the sight of that stranger near Yuuri. That was his husband for crying out loud. He wanted to go up to him and show hi—

It was then that the fucking guy had the nerve to slide his hand further up Yuuri’s arm. It inched higher, and higher, and higher. Slowly, it made its way up to his elbow.

Viktor was at that man’s collar in two seconds flat. He gripped the collar and tightened it profusely, earning a slight pant from the guy. He leaned in close enough to whisper so he could hear him.

“That is my fucking husband, you piece of shit. And unless you want your sorry ass kicked by a professional figure skater, I suggest you leave him and I alone,” Viktor spat in his ear.

He released him, and the guy was out of the bar in no time, even struggling to run properly after what he just heard.

Viktor’s head whipped around to face Yuuri, who was looking down at his hands as if in guilt. He stalked towards Yuuri slowly, lifting his chin up to face him eye to eye.

“What. Happened.”

Yuuri looked up, his brown eyes that Viktor had looked into so many times and loved wide from shock.

“That guy, he tried to flirt with me. Said for me to go with him so he could take me away from here.”

He looked hard at Yuuri, prompting him to go on.

“H-He… told me to leave my husband behind because you’re not worth it.”

Every word nearly tore him apart. Yuuri’s face, eyes, the hand that jerk had touched. He had indirectly insulted him and his husband, yet had the nerve to touch him. 

A sudden urge overtook Viktor to show Yuuri who he belonged to.

“Yuuri, we’re going home.”

“Viktor–”

“We’re going home.”

Understanding what Viktor truly meant, Yuuri nodded in agreement. Viktor took ahold of his husband’s hand and led themselves to their car. The both of them got in, and after Viktor started the car as fast as he could, he gave Yuuri a predatory look and growl.

“You’re mine.”

Yuuri didn’t even have time to process what was happening before Viktor forcefully shoved him onto their apartment room bed. One minute he was dressed, the second he was making a total wreck out of him.

“You are mine. Got that?”

“I’m yours.”

“You’re fucking right you are. Now strip.” He smashed his lips against his, sliding his tongue in and taking over completely.

He didn’t have to repeat it twice. Yuuri was out of his clothes and completely naked by the time Yuuri was done kissing him.

Viktor’s hands reached out to Yuuri, sliding up and down his toned torso before immediately pushing him back against the headboard of their bed. His mouth made contact with Yuuri’s skin, and he groaned at his heated touch. 

He was going to have to make Viktor jealous more often at the rate he was going.

The older man left sloppy, opened-mouth kisses on his chest, and slowly made his way down to the place that needed his attention most. He bit into the skin near Yuuri’s abdomen, earning a broken whine from him. Viktor began to leave even more bite marks.

“Are you just stalling down there? I thought you wanted to fuck me.”

A hard grind on Yuuri’s crotch was Viktor’s answer, followed by his hand flat on his chest.

“I do. But I want this night to last.”

He leaned close to Yuuri’s ear, enough to send trembles shooting through him.

“And I want to drive you into ruins. I want to leave my mark on you and show the entire world that you are no one else’s but mine. I want you to know how crazy I can make you.”

Viktor’s long slender fingers traveled down painstakingly slow, along with his head. Gripping Yuuri’s dripping wet cock, he stroked it, fast enough to drive Yuuri to the edge of his breaking point. He could feel it racing towards him, ready to burst at any moment.

Then he stopped.

“What the actual fuck, Vikto—OH FUCK, VIKTOR!”

His mouth had taken Yuuri’s cock whole, hollowing out to allow more of his cock into his mouth. He took his mouth off to lick his entire length, then went back to sucking the head where the pre-cum was leaking. 

“Ah, ah shit Viktor. Can you—fuck, suck me harder—oh my god!”

Viktor was now deep-throating the younger man, addicted by the taste of Yuuri in his mouth. He could feel him twitching violently, and swallowed every last drop of the cum that he released.

“VIKTOR PLEASE! FUCK I LOVE YOU!”

White streaks of cum stained the corners of Viktor’s smirking mouth. He prowled towards Yuuri seductively, gripping the sharp, strong jaw of Yuuri’s face. He grinded on him once more, making him sob from the overwhelming sensation and leaned in to bite his lip.

“Read for round two?”


	2. Chapter 2

“V-Viktor, stop t-that!” cried Yuuri as Viktor continued to grind on him.

“What, too sensitive? Now you’re just going to make me do it harder.”

He kept grinding forcefully on Yuuri, rubbing their cocks against each other. The friction took Yuuri to release, and he came with a loud cry.

“Ah, Viktor! I lo—” Yuuri said, his words sounding something between a plea and a sob before Viktor interrupted by force.

Yuuri felt a large hand grip his hips and flip him over harshly. His face was on the bed, his back facing Viktor’s lust filled face, now. He saw Viktor’s hands out of the corner of his eye grab both of his hands in his one hand, and pin them to the headboard of their bed. His other hand went to the drawer, and pulled out the pair of handcuffs they used on each other when they did bondage. He chained Yuuri to the bed, checking to see if they were secure, then knelt down to suck on his nape.

“Tonight, you’re going to lie there, and I’m going to fuck your brains out. You belong to no one else. Not that bastard that touched you, not anyone else at that bar. You belong to me, and I’m going to wreck you over and over again until you get the message.”

Viktor went to grab Yuuri’s jaw, twisting it just hard enough to face him so he wouldn’t hurt him. Yuuri could see the want in his enviously beautiful turquoise eyes, but also a bit of the jealousy he’d seen earlier when Viktor threatened that guy.

Yuuri would never belong to anyone, other than Viktor. It was the same way around. 

“Fuck me, then,” he attempted to spit into his husband’s face. “Give me what you have.” 

He earned a vicious growl from Viktor, and to get back at him for what he did Yuuri thrust his ass against his cock roughly. Viktor managed to tug off his boxers, flinging them carelessly onto the cold hardwood floor below them. He slowly licked the length of Yuuri’s back while reaching around to palm him. It was all too much, and he hadn’t even come once yet. He could feel the tightening sensation rapidly grow in his core, threatening to combust at any second. Yuuri didn’t care anymore. He just wanted to be fucked senselessly by Viktor’s cock, never mind his dignity.

A slick, hot object probbed into his entrance, and Yuuri realized that it was Viktor’s tongue. It was a foreign feeling, really. They weren’t really into rimming when they had sex. Perhaps Viktor was so worked up that he had really gone that far to pleasure him. 

“How do you feel, Yuuri?” Viktor said, though his voice had a devious lace to it. 

“I-I don’t k-know—AH!”

Out of nowhere his tongue plunged into Yuuri’s hole, swirling it around his tight muscled walls and just barely touching his prostate. He thrusted it in and out, his tongue working mercilessly to wring out all of his Yuuri’s pleasure.

“V-VIKTOR! Please just let me c-cum already! Please I’ll do whatever you want!” he cried. Viktor had brought him too close to the edge, and he was about to fall over. The overbearing sensations that flooded him took away his ability to think straight, and the only thing he could think of was the fact that he needs Viktor deep inside of him right now.

“Hmm, anything?”

“YES!”

Viktor hooked one of his hands on the chain of Yuuri’s handcuffs and lowered himself onto Yuuri’s ass, a hand spread out on the small of his back as well. Without warning, he pushed himself into Yuuri’s hole. He was careful not to go to fast, so later he could make him beg for it. After a few seconds of waiting for him to adjust, he started out with shallow leisurely thrusts. Without any lube, the sinful burn in Yuuri’s ass made him grimace from the small amount of pain.

“Ngh, ah, g-go faster Viktor,” mumbled Yuuri, but it came out little more than a whisper.

He felt a harsh slap on his ass from Viktor, and instead of crying out loud he reveled in the newfound pain. Another slap, and this time the burn from it lasted a bit longer than the first one.

“I’m the one in control here, and I make the rules. I get to tell you when you can come, got it?”

A slight whimper fell from Yuuri’s lips, but no answer.

Viktor brought his hand to his ass again, hard enough to leave a red handprint that would last for a few days at the least. The impact left Yuuri writhing on his stomach. The pain gave him only pleasure, and he desperately grinded against the bed to find his release.

“I said, got it?”

“YES!”

“Good. Now I’m go even faster, and you’re going to tell me just how much you love my wet cock inside of you.”

He snapped his hips into Yuuri’s, earning him a high-pitched shriek from the black-haired main. Viktor was obsessed with the tightness enclosing his cock and went faster, as fast as his muscles and stamina would allow him too. He slammed himself in and out of Yuuri over and over again, trying to find his prostate.

“AH VIKTOR! PLEASE GO DEEPER—HARDER! I NEED—FUCK!”

“Where do you want it?”

“A little bit… to the right.”

He shifted positions, and thrusted in as hard as he could.

Yuuri practically screamed.

“Got it,” he smirked, pulling all the way out and slamming his cock into his hole with forceful thrusts.

Yuuri could feel Viktor abusing his prostate, heightened by the huff of Viktor’s breath every time he thrusted into him. The sweat dripping of their bodies, the electric tingle of their bodies touching, and the insane pleasure being wrung from the both of them. It was a sight to behold in Yuuri’s view. One especially hard slam of Viktor’s hips, and Yuuri was already half sobbing half pleading for the pleasure to never end, for Viktor to keep on going and to hold him close. Viktor’s name spilled from his lips each thrust he gave, and the harder he went the louder his voice would get. He grabbed both of his legs and spread them wider, giving him more room and angle to thrust into Yuuri.

“Fuck, V-Viktor I fucking love that cock of yours!”

“Say it. Say it again!”

“I l-love your big c-cock! I love the way you slam it into me—SHIT VIKTOR I’M CUMMING!”

The younger man came with a silent scream, thrusting his hips upwards to meet Viktor’s. He was still coming down from his high, when Viktor started pushing his cock into him again.

Oh he wasn’t anywhere close to being done with his husband.

He yanked the handcuffs off Yuuri and pounded into him with the intent to bring Yuuri completely over the edge and limit. A cramp in his hips began to form, but he kept on moving despite it. 

“Y-Yuuri. Fuck, Yuuri you’re so tight for me. Do you love my cock, all big and wet just for you to take?”

His husband answered in several nods instead of actual words. He took that as a yes and slammed even harder and faster into him. Viktor could feel his release catching up to him rapidly, and started to thrust in irregular intervals. Yuuri’s walls clenched around him, gripping onto him with no intent of letting go, and he let go of himself. 

Yuuri felt a warm substance leak into him, the release of Viktor’s cum stimulating his insides and overriding his senses with euphoria. A few seconds later he came, tightening around Viktor’s cock and earning a low groan from the man above him. The two of them collapsed on each other, rolling to one side of the bed to hold each other.

“That…that was absolute madness, Viktor. I should get you riled up more often.”

“Don’t even think about it. I don’t want to ever see anyone do that again to you.”

Yuuri lifted a hand and brought it to his husband’s face, turning it so he could see him better. He was wearing contact lenses today, and somehow Viktor’s beautiful features were further enhanced by them. He brought him closer, close enough so their noses were grazing.

“Were you actually mad at me when that guy was flirting with me?”

“No, never. It’s just… I overthought the situation. I may have cried a bit, and… thoughtthatyouwouldn’tlovemeanymoresoInearlyendedupkillingthatbastardrightinfrontofyou.” His last words came out slurred and rushed, as if afraid of what Yuuri’s response might be.

“Oh, Viktor. How could you end up thinking that? I married you for a reason you know!”

“But then you sa—”

“It was a joke, and nothing more. I’m sorry for making you feel that way, though. I shouldn’t have played with you that way,” Yuuri muttered. His face was tilted down, a gleam of guilt in his eyes.

“How about this. We put everything that just happened behind us. No more problems, no more drama. Just us.”

“Mm, that sounds… perfect,” yawned Yuuri between words. Viktor’s eyes were just about to close as well.

“Katsudon?”

“Hm?” Yuuri said, an amused expression on his weary face.

“I…love you. And you belong to me, alright?”

He smiled, and flung his arm over Viktor.

“And I belong to you. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me just re-uploading my smut on AO3.


End file.
